Traditionally, health research studies involve gathering and exchange of health data from one or more health research participants. Gathering data from research participants can be a complex and invasive process, particularly when a study involves multiple research participants. While monitoring devices and methods of collection exist, such devices are often costly and of limited usefulness as such devices often lack advanced capabilities and communication and are not readily compatible with standard computing devices.
These challenges often undesirably limit the amount and frequency of health data collection in a research study as well as limit the number of participants that can reasonably be included in a research study. Therefore, there exists a need to provide a system that utilizes wearable devices that offers more robust, advanced capabilities while providing functionality for use within a research study by multiple researchers. Providing these improvements is challenging and often problematic given the limited time and resources available in modern healthcare in addition to heightened concerns as to user privacy.